culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
C'est Chic
| recorded = 1978 | venue = | studio = | genre = Disco, R&B, funk | length = | label = Atlantic | producer = Nile Rodgers, Bernard Edwards | prev_title = Chic | prev_year = 1977 | next_title = Risqué | next_year = 1979 | misc = | single2 = I Want Your Love | single2date = January 29, 1979 | single3 = Chic Cheer (1984 Mix By Bernard Edwards) | single3date = November, 1984 }} }} C'est Chic is the second studio album by American R&B band Chic, released on Atlantic Records in 1978. Release [ ] |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = BRobert Christgau Review |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = Rolling Stone Review }} C'est Chic includes the band's classic hit "Le Freak", which topped the US Hot 100 chart, US R&B, and US Club Play in October 1978, |title=US Singles Charts > Chic|publisher=''Billboard|accessdate=2015-05-21}} selling six million copies in the US alone and is to date both Atlantic Records' and parent company Warner Music's best-selling single ever – a record it's held for 35 years. The album also contains the hit single "I Want Your Love" (#5 R&B, #7 Pop, #4 UK ). ''C'est Chic reached #4 on Billboard's album chart and topped the US R&B chart for eleven weeks. |title=US Albums Charts > Chic|publisher=''Billboard|accessdate=2012-05-17}} ''C'est Chic was Billboard Magazine's 1979 R&B Album of the Year, claiming the number one spot on Billboard's Year End Review. The album was certified platinum by the RIAA, selling over a million copies. In the UK it peaked at #2 and has been certified Gold by the BPI. The European version was originally called Très Chic, with the cover featuring a woman wrapped around a neon light tube. It was withdrawn and replaced with the C'est Chic version with a less risqué cover. Très Chic had a different track listing. C'est Chic was released on compact disc by Atlantic Records/Warner Music in 1991 (catalogue number 7567-81552-2). The album was digitally remastered and re-issued by Warner Music Japan in 2011. Track listing All songs written by Bernard Edwards and Nile Rodgers; except where indicated. ''C'est Chic'' ;Side one # "Chic Cheer" – 4:42 # "Le Freak" – 5:23 # "Savoir Faire" – 5:01 # "Happy Man" – 4:17 ;Side two # "I Want Your Love" – 6:55 # "At Last I Am Free" – 7:08 # "Sometimes You Win" – 4:26 # "(Funny) Bone" – 3:41 #*(LP only hidden track- moog solo) ''Très Chic'' ;Side one # "Chic Cheer" – 4:42 # "Le Freak" – 5:23 # "I Want Your Love" – 6:55 # "Happy Man" – 4:17 # "Dance, Dance, Dance (Yowsah, Yowsah, Yowsah)" (Edwards, Kenny Lehman, Rodgers) – 3:35 ;Side two # "Savoir Faire" – 5:01 # "At Last I Am Free" – 7:08 # "Sometimes You Win" – 4:26 # "(Funny) Bone" – 3:41 # "Everybody Dance" - 3:22 Personnel ;Musicians *Alfa Anderson - Lead vocals (A2, B1, B2, B3) *Robin Clark - Vocals Dance, Dance, Dance, and Everybody Dance *Luci Martin - vocals *Bernard Edwards - Lead vocals (A4, B3), bass guitar *Nile Rodgers - guitar, vocals *Tony Thompson - drums * Diva Gray – Lead vocals (A2) * David Lasley – vocals * Luther Vandross – vocals * Robert Sabino – clavinet, acoustic piano and electric piano * Andy Schwartz – clavinet, acoustic piano and electric piano on "At Last I Am Free" * Raymond Jones – Fender Rhodes * Sammy Figueroa – percussion * Jose Rossy – tubular bells * Marianne Carroll (The Chic Strings) – strings * Cheryl Hong (The Chic Strings) – strings * Karen Milne (The Chic Strings) – strings * Jon Faddis – trumpet * Ellen Seeling – trumpet * Alex Foster – saxophone * Jean Fineberg – saxophone * Barry Rogers – trombone * Gene Orloff – concert master ;Production * Bernard Edwards – producer for Chic Organization Ltd. * Nile Rodgers – producer for Chic Organization Ltd. * Marc Kreiner, Tom Cossie - associate producers * Bob Clearmountain – sound engineer * Burt Szerlip – engineer * Jeff Hendrickson – assistant engineer * Ray Willard as "Positively No Way Ray (Willard?)" – assistant engineer * Bob Defrin - art direction * Joel Brodsky - photography * All songs recorded and mixed at Power Station in New York. Mastered at Atlantic Studios, N.Y. Certifications and sales }} See also *List of number-one R&B albums of 1978 (U.S.) *List of number-one R&B albums of 1979 (U.S.) *Billboard Year-End References Category:Chic (band) albums Category:1978 albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Albums produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Albums produced by Bernard Edwards Category:Albums with cover art by Joel Brodsky Category:Albums recorded at Avatar Studios